For golfers, it is an eternal theme to extend flight distance of a ball and shoot the ball at an aimed direction and angle. Therefore, it is important to use a golf club suited for one's own swing.
Selecting a golf club suited for a golfer is generally referred to as fitting, and, when performing the fitting, it is proposed to ask a golfer to actually swing a golf club and perform the fitting from a measurement result of the swing.
Furthermore, in addition to methods for measuring a swing using a television camera and optical detection means that are separate from a golf club, methods for conducting measurements by attaching various sensors to the golf club itself are known (e.g., cf. Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Patent Literature 1 discloses providing an acceleration sensor and strain gauge on a shaft of a golf club for analyzing a swing of a golfer. Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses mounting, on a shaft of a golf club, a measuring instrument including a gyro sensor or an acceleration sensor as a sensor.